


You can't go to bed without a cup of tea

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, no Niall - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque et, peut-être est-ce la faute de ce joli inconnu aux cheveux en bataille et aux magnifique yeux verts?</p>
<p>Ou Louis et Harry se rencontre à la bibliothèque et leur relation tourne autour de tasses de thé et de café jusqu'à ce que...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't go to bed without a cup of tea

Louis était stupide, extrêmement et immensément stupide. Il ne cessait de se répéter à quel point il était idiot, son regard fixé sur cette tasse de café qu'il avait prit soin de déposer quelques tables plus loin. À sa table. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à faire ce genre de choses, des choses romantiques ; c'était beaucoup trop stressant. Il était 10h15 et il avait l'habitude de se présenter à 10h pile tous les jeudis matins mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là et Louis se sentait stupide. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses livres, sur l'étude des différents styles de théâtre au 18e siècle mais il ne pouvait détourner son regard de cette tasse de café qui reposait toute seule sur sa table et qui semblait rire de lui.

Depuis le début de la session, Louis s'installait à la bibliothèque les jeudis matins pour étudier et depuis le début de la session, un autre jeune homme avait prit la même habitude. Il s'assoyait toujours deux tables plus loin, face à Louis et peut-être était-il devenu la principale raison de ses visites hebdomadaires à la bibliothèque de l'université. Il était entré dès la première semaine avec son sac à bandoulière qui ne cessait de glisser de son épaule, son portable sous le bras et une tasse de café dans une main. Il semblait maladroit, ce que Louis trouvait adorable jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de l'autre garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve perdu dans cette immensité d'un vert magnifique.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux rapidement et Louis cru le voir rougir mais il était trop occupé à le détailler des pieds à la tête pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il portait des pantalons dans lesquels Louis se demandait comment il avait bien pu entrer, très étroits, noirs et déchirés au niveau d'un de ses genoux. Une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs épousait son corps longiligne et quelques boutons seulement avaient été attachés, révélant sur son torse de nombreux tatouages. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour déposer ses choses sur la table, ses boucles brunes retombèrent devant ses yeux et il les repoussa nonchalamment, comme s'il faisait ce geste plusieurs fois par jour. Louis garda le meilleur pour la fin ; sa bouche. Elle était si rose, de cette couleur invitante, presque comme une glace à la framboise et il se demanda si les lèvres de ce magnifique inconnu avait un goût aussi délicieux, aussi sucré qu'il se l'imaginait. Il s'installa enfin devant son portable et prit une gorgée de café puis, Louis aperçu ce qui semblait être son nom griffonné sur la tasse mais malheureusement, d'où il était il ne pouvait déchiffrer ce qui s'y trouvait.

L'adonis de la bibliothèque resta jusqu'à midi, parcourant ses livres et parfois son portable et Louis ne se rappelait pas un seul mot de tout ce qu'il avait lu, trop intrigué par ce garçon qui semblait si maladroit, un peu timide mais oh combien sexy à la fois. Quelques fois, il croisa son regard et Louis s'empressait chaque fois de replonger le nez dans son livre, se maudissant d'être si troublé par ce garçon bouclé. Louis était charmeur, avait du charisme et une confiance en lui qui lui permettait de flirter sans gêne avec tout ce qui attirait son regard, filles, garçons, peu importe mais, celui-ci avait quelque chose de différent qui le clouait sur place et lui donnait des chaleurs. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit comme ça et il avait oublié comment c'était agréable de sentir les papillons au creux de son ventre, de se sentir grisé par la simple présence de ce garçon intriguant.

Lorsque les aiguilles de l'horloge se rejoignirent sur le 12, il le vit jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de commencer à ramasser ses choses. Louis devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Mais alors qu'il enfilait son sac sur son épaule et qu'il s'avançait vers la sortie mais aussi vers lui, sa tasse de café vide à la main, il lui lança un sourire timide et Louis ne pu même pas le lui rendre tant il était sous le choc. Wow! Il était quelque chose ce garçon mais lorsqu'il souriait tout son visage s'éclairait et Louis se dit qu'un jour, un jour il serait la raison de ce sourire. Il se retrouva figé, cloué sur place par ses lèvres couleur framboise qui s'étaient étirées sur de magnifiques dents blanches. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il rata sa chance et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la tasse de café vide frapper le fond de la poubelle, puis le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Il s'écroula sur la table, son front rencontrant la surface dure avec un *bang* sonore et il grogna parce que, ouch, c'était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais qui était ce garçon? Mais pourquoi Louis se sentait-il comme ça rien qu'à le regarder? Le simple fait de croiser son regard lui donnait des chaleurs et des frissons à la fois. Il ramassa alors ses propres choses qu'il rangea dans son sac et le passa sur ses épaules. Alors qu'il lançait sa tasse de thé aux ordures, il aperçu celle du joli garçon bouclé et le nom griffonné sur celle-ci était désormais lisible : Harry.

Il se retrouvait donc aujourd'hui au même endroit, à sa table habituelle et ce un mois plus tard, à fixer une tasse de café qu'il avait acheté lui-même, bravant la pluie et le vent de cette journée grise et sur laquelle il avait fait écrire le nom Harry puis il avait déposé celle-ci à sa table attendant impatiemment son arrivée. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu le courage de lui adresser la parole jusqu'à maintenant mais, il avait cru que cette histoire de café surprise était une bonne idée. Il y avait quatre semaines maintenant qu'il attendait les jeudis avec impatience simplement pour pouvoir regarder Harry étudier, il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose. À 10h20, alors que Louis était à deux doigts de perdre espoir, la porte de la salle d'étude s'ouvrit bruyamment et Harry entra, ses cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules et il ne semblait pas dans la meilleure des humeurs. Son sac semblait s'être brisé parce qu'il le tenait dans ses mains et un morceau de celui-ci pendait par terre derrière lui. Il s'approcha de sa table et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un long soupir puis, il vit la tasse. Son premier réflexe fût de la déplacer un peu plus loin, se disant sûrement qu'elle était pour quelqu'un d'autre mais son regard tomba finalement sur le nom qui s'y trouvait. Louis se sentit fondre devant l'expression de pur bonheur qui s'afficha alors sur le visage de Harry, comme si par ce simple geste il avait mit un peu de joie dans sa journée grise. Il se dépêcha de se cacher derrière son livre alors que le garçon regardait autour de lui, cherchant clairement qui lui avait offert cette tasse de café.

Harry ne resta pas jusqu'à midi cette fois. Lorsque sa tasse fut terminée, il rangea ses livres et regarda sa montre puis, rapidement envoya un bref texto avant de se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Louis garda les yeux sur son livre alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui et du coin de l'oeil il vit qu'on déposait un bout de papier sur le coin de sa table mais lorsqu'il regarda par dessus son épaule, Harry ne se retourna pas. D'un geste rapide il attrapa le papier et le déplia avec des mains tremblantes “Franchement Louis! C'est un bout de papier pas une bombe!” Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot sur celui-ci mais le sourire qui éclaira son visage aurait pu éblouir toute la bibliothèque : Merci ;).

***

“Mais il a su que ça venait de moi Zayn! Il m'a glissé un mot pour me remercier! Comment il a fait pour savoir que c'était moi?” 

Son ami lui répondit par un simple soupir parce que Louis répétait peut-être le même discours depuis déjà une heure mais c'était le rôle de Zayn de l'écouter en tant que meilleur ami non? L'écouter se plaindre et continuer de l'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire? Ou c'était plutôt pour le mariage ça? Bref, Louis n'en avait que faire parce que son plan avait fonctionné et Harry l'avait remercié et c'était un pas dans la bonne direction.

“Louis!”

“Quoi?”

“Si tu le regarde ne serait-ce que la moitié du temps que tu passes à me parler de lui, il a sûrement remarqué quelque chose, oui.”

“Je ne te parles presque jamais de lui...”

C'est Liam qui prit alors la parole, tentant d'une manière plus que ridicule d'imiter la voix de Louis : 

“Zayn! Il avait une chemise à carreaux encore aujourd'hui! Je te jure ses clavicules sont délicieuses! Oh Liam, il s'est fait faire un nouveau tatouage! Il avait un bandeau aujourd'hui pour retenir ses cheveux et franchement, il devrait avoir l'air ridicule mais il est teeeeeeellement sexy!”

“Liam, tais-toi, je parlais à Zayn.”

Ce dernier se contenta de passer son bras autour des épaules de son amoureux et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour étouffer son éclat de rire.

“Louis, parle lui! Essaie de le voir ailleurs que dans cette foutu bibliothèque, fais quelque chose! Je te jure que je vais t'étouffer avec ton sachet de thé la prochaine fois que tu prononces le nom Harry c'est clair?”

“Tu es d'une violence Zayn ça me sidère. Est-ce que Liam ne te satisfait pas pleinement? C'est pour ça que tu es si fr--” 

Louis n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase il devait éviter l'étui à crayon que Liam venait de lui lancer au visage.

“Heeeey. Zayn est très satisfait Louis, n'est-ce pas mon coeur?” 

Et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, comme ils le faisaient toujours, de manière explicite et dégoûtante et Louis attrapa son sac et les laissa plantés là puisqu'ils avaient rapidement oublié sa présence de toute façon.

***

Le jeudi suivant, lorsque Louis poussa la porte de la salle d'étude, il y avait quelqu'un à sa place habituelle. Quelqu'un qui le regardait intensément, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir prit sa place mais à la fois le suppliait de venir s'asseoir avec lui. Louis n'était pas stupide, il rêvait de parler avec Harry depuis le premier jour où il avait posé le regard sur lui et aujourd'hui, il était installé à sa table avec deux tasses devant lui et une gêne adorable décorait son visage. Louis s'avança doucement vers la table, comme s'il avait peur qu'un quelconque mouvement brusque effraie Harry et qu'il s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Alors qu'il s'installait finalement sur sa chaise, il vit que Harry tenait une des tasses de café dans sa (grande, magnifique, virile) main et que la deuxième devait être pour lui. Il n'y avait pas de nom sur celle-ci un simple ? y avait été dessiné. Attrapant un crayon Louis prit le contenant et d'une main mal assurée, gribouilla son nom Louis puis retourna la tasse pour la lui montrer. Le visage de Harry s'éclaira alors d'un sourire magnifique et il se pencha vers lui pour le lui murmurer et tout était trop pour Louis à cet instant. La proximité de Harry, cette vague d'eau de cologne délicieuse qui inonda soudainement tous ses sens et la voix de Harry, rauque et grave, tout cela lui coupa le souffle. Il s'occupa alors à prendre une gorgée de café même s'il n'était pas fan et préférait le thé mais alors qu'il portait la tasse à ses lèvres il vit qu'une petit étiquette dépassait de celle-ci ; un sachet de thé. Il regarda Harry, soulevant un sourcil pour marquer sa surprise et l'autre garçon haussa les épaules avant de replonger le nez dans son livre.

Ils travaillèrent chacun de leur côté en silence pendant quelques temps et alors que midi approchait, Harry commença à ranger ses choses lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Louis saisi alors l'occasion et pendant que ce dernier ne regardait pas, il attrapa la tasse presque vide de Harry et y écrivit son numéro de téléphone. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses mains il vit tout de suite les chiffres écrit par Louis et il le regarda longuement, ses dents plantées nerveusement dans sa lèvre inférieure. Les joues de Harry ne semblaient jamais dérougir lorsque son regard croisait celui de Louis et ce rose s'harmonisait parfaitement à celui de ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna finalement, avec réticence et se retourna plusieurs fois, souriant chaque fois et Louis sentait cette chaleur délicieuse se répandre dans tous ses membres. La porte venait tout juste de se refermer que son téléphone vibrait déjà au fond de sa poche et il n'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que Louis s'endorme ce soir là, l'appareil toujours au creux de sa main et son sourire, presque imprimé dans son oreiller.

***

Dimanche soir, Louis en avait appris beaucoup sur Harry et ce, simplement par messages textes. Il avait appris que Harry avait une soeur plus âgée et qu'il étudiait l'histoire. Que son meilleur ami étudiait la musique et qu'il s'appelait Niall. Que Niall et lui passaient des soirées entières à jouer de la guitare et chanter ensemble. Il savait désormais quel était son film et sa chanson préférés et qu'il voulait être enseignant parce qu'il aimait apprendre des choses aux autres. Après cette confession adorable, Louis trouva le courage de demander à Harry s'il voulait bien le voir ce soir parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'étudier et surtout parce que jeudi prochain était bien trop loin. Ce dernier lui répondit en quelques secondes seulement : 

_Je croyais que tu ne le demanderais jamais ;)_

Ils se donnèrent alors rendez-vous sur le campus une fois la nuit tombée et lorsque Louis aperçu Harry qui l'attendait dans le petit parc qui prenait place entre le bâtiment des sciences et celui des lettres il faillit rebrousser chemin parce que... Wow. Il faisait plutôt froid ce soir et Harry avait enfilé une veste à capuchon sur laquelle il avait passé un blouson en cuir. Ses cheveux n'était pas retenu par un foulard comme il en avait l'habitude dernièrement mais bien une tuque et Louis n'avait qu'un envie, tendre la main pour toucher du doigt les quelques boucles rebelles qui s'en échappaient. Ses joues étaient roses (comme toujours) mais c'était peut-être en raison du froid cette fois. Louis jouait nerveusement avec le bout de son écharpe, tirait sur ses manches pour couvrir le bout de ses doigts qui commençaient déjà à geler, tout pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus tout de suite, de lui donner une bonne raison de rougir. 

Harry tendit la main et attrapa celle de Louis, la couvrant complètement, la réchauffant parce que la paume de Harry était bouillante malgré la température qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Louis senti un frisson monter le long de son bras mais ce frisson n'était en rien à cause du froid non, c'était plutôt ce sentiment de protection, cette tendresse qu'il ressentait dans ce simple geste qui secoua son corps en entier. Harry devait penser qu'il grelottait de froid puisqu'il se rapprocha et prit Louis dans ses bras, tout simplement, sans même avoir échangé un mot. Il referma ses grand bras autour de ses épaules et d'une main frotta vigoureusement son dos pour tenter de le réchauffer. Il murmura “Bonsoir” contre sa tempe et son souffle contre les cheveux de Louis n'aida en rien à stopper ses frissons. Ils restèrent sans bouger, savourant la chaleur de l'autre, son odeur, sa douceur. Louis tenta de mémoriser chaque endroit ou son corps était plaqué contre celui de Harry et tenta de ne pas trop penser combien leur corps semblaient fait pour être l'un contre l'autre.

Semblant se rendre compte de l'intimité de la situation Harry tenta de relâcher Louis, de reculer d'un pas mais, avec un grognement de refus, Louis attira l'autre jeune homme contre lui un peu plus longtemps. Il sentit le corps de Harry trembler contre le sien, secoué par un rire grave et profond. Il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent et la lune se reflétait magnifiquement dans les yeux de Harry, y ajoutant une lueur incandescente presque irréelle. Dans le noir, ses lèvres semblaient encore plus roses et lorsque les yeux de Louis glissèrent jusqu'à celles-ci, il vit la pomme d'Adam de Harry se soulever nerveusement. Louis se releva légèrement sur le bout des pieds parce que Harry était grand, trop grand (parfaitement grand) et humidifia sa propre bouche d'un rapide coup de langue avant de déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Harry. Il l'embrassa doucement, avec précaution, ne s'attardant pas trop malgré son envie de le pousser contre un arbre et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ce que le goût de ses lèvres soit la seule chose dont il se souvienne. Il voulait prendre son temps, il voulait laisser Harry décider si c'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Après quelques secondes, alors qu'il reculait et voulait plus que tout croiser le regard de l'autre garçon pour y lire une réponse positive à toutes les questions qui venaient d'exploser dans sa tête (Est-ce qu'on peut recommencer? Est-ce qu'on peut abandonner nos études et passer nos journées à s'embrasser? Est-ce que je peux découvrir si tes pantalons sont aussi difficile à enlever que je me l'imagine?) la main de Harry se déposa sur sa nuque et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Il sentit Harry avancer vers lui et le pousser doucement, le forçant à faire marche arrière mais sans jamais séparer leurs lèvres. Louis ne voyait pas où il s'en allait mais il se sentait en sécurité au creux des bras de Harry et cette idée folle qu'il le suivrait n'importe où lui traversa alors l'esprit. Son dos rencontra une surface dure et il se retrouva coincé entre l'écorce d'un arbre et le corps de Harry, doux et chaud et ses lèvres goûtaient les cerises plutôt que les framboises et sa langue pouvait faire des choses merveilleuses qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il glissa ses mains sous les différentes couches de tissus et déposa ses paumes contre son ventre plat et il sentit les muscles se contracter sous ses mains froides. Un gémissement résonna alors dans la nuit silencieuse et Louis réalisa qu'il venait de sa propre gorge alors que Harry venait de glisser un de ses genoux entre ses cuisses et oh, il n'y avait pas que le ventre de l'autre jeune homme qui était délicieusement ferme. Louis retira alors ses lèvres de celles de Harry et ce dernier s'attaqua à son cou tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle sentant sa propre excitation grandir dans le bas de son ventre.

“Harry” murmura Louis dans un souffle parce que c'était trop, mais en même temps trop peu. Il avait si chaud sous son chandail de laine et son foulard et alors que Harry referma ses grandes mains sur ses hanches et releva un peu son chandail il sentit l'air glacial en contact avec sa peau brûlante et il frissonna si violemment que ses hanches se soulevèrent d'elles-mêmes pour rencontrer celles de Harry. Le contact soudain leur extirpa à chacun un gémissement de plaisir et Louis referma sa main dans les boucles de Harry tirant sur celles-ci brusquement alors que les dents du garçon se refermaient contre la peau tendre de sa gorge. L'arbre était tout sauf confortable et Louis sentait l'écorce de celui-ci au travers de ses vêtements et il sentait déjà les égratignures dans le bas de son dos où Harry avait soulevé son chandail. Pourtant, c'était comme si toutes ces sensations étaient engourdies par celles qui prenaient place en face de lui, par la chaleur que dégageait Harry, son odeur, son souffle chaud contre son cou, son corps ferme plaqué contre le sien et sa bouche, sa bouche délicieuse qui ne semblait pas pouvoir quitter son corps plus que quelques instants. Leurs lèvres venaient tout juste de se retrouver lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. 

À son plus grand regret Harry s'éloigna et il attrapa l'autre garçon par les hanches au dernier moment pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Ils étaient encore dangereusement prêt l'un de l'autre mais les parties plus “intimes” n'étaient malheureusement plus en contact. Ils souriaient tous les deux comme deux imbéciles, le souffle court et leurs lèvres rouges et encore humides de tous les baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Louis fut le premier à éclater de rire, comme ivre de toutes ces merveilleuses sensations qu'il venait de vivre. Son érection était toujours douloureusement présente mais, la lueur au fond des yeux de Harry lui disait que ce genre d'activités ne faisait que commencer entre eux. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement, tenant sa main bien au chaud au creux de la sienne et, contre la porte de son immeuble, ils passèrent à deux doigts de se rejouer la scène du parc. Malheureusement, Harry s'extirpa des mains de Louis mais il le fit avec un rire délicieux qui sonna si juste à ses oreilles qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Harry retira son bonnet et secoua ses boucles pour les remettre en place avant d'enfoncer ce dernier sur la tête de Louis. Il murmura alors, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres :

“Pour te donner une bonne raison de me rappeler. Je compte bien continuer ce qu'on a commencé.” 

Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit quelques instants plus tard, serrant la tuque au creux de ses bras et ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, ses joues et ses doigts étaient encore frigorifiés mais, Louis se dit que cette idée de café surprise était la meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais eu.


End file.
